


Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Treasure Hunters of the Forest - Coda

by LanceSunshine



Series: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Treasure Hunters of the World [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceSunshine/pseuds/LanceSunshine
Summary: This story is far from over.
Series: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Treasure Hunters of the World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756066





	1. My Confession

_“All’s fair in love, war, and Pokémon battles.” - Jessie, Pokémon Episode 2: Pokémon Emergency! (Indigo League)_

My name is Asa Oswin, title of Grande Mage. I am writing to confess to my participation in a war crime. Sir Braze Winters, Commander, also wishes to confess, and has asked me to write him into my confession for the sake of efficiency.

On the 1st of the Drake, 151 A.S., Queen Octavia Skarsgard and I were in discussion of a prisoner, known colloquially as Dead Silent, who I will referring to from here as Silent. This prisoner was refusing to yield information her grace the Queen believed to be of some importance to the success of the upcoming battle against the Varia army, known colloquially as the Battle of the Dragons. Her grace had already threatened the prisoner with execution. Initially, I had believed this to be an empty threat, an attempt to scare information out of the prisoner. However, her grace then expressed a wish to go through with the act. I was shocked, for not only was this a violation of her grace’s own law; and, I imagine, law around most parts of the world; I saw no possible tactical gain from this. Her grace explained that the Pokémon matching the prisoner’s description had impaled one of the Queen’s confidents during the Grande Castle Rebellion, resulting in their death. This was set to be a vengeance kill.

I informed my own confidant and good friend, the aforementioned Commander Braze Winters. He expressed disgust at the idea, and that is where our collusion, as I have been told it is being described, began.

In this confession, I would like to vindicate the gaolers; Colton Clint, Combusken, and Raquel Kyanite, Dragonair; who allowed us access to the prisoner. Sir Braze and I had deceived them, claiming to be there for further interrogation. The gaolers would have had absolutely no reason to doubt us. In any case, while we may not have had  direct authority over the gaols, it is  exceptionally unlikely that any guardsmon of their rank would find it wise to turn away the Grande Mage and the most imposing soldier in the army  for no reason . In doing so, they would have been at risk of losing their positions anyhow.

In retrospect, a cowl might not have been the optimal disguise, but we were in somewhat of a hurry. The scout Dewi Vlahos, Fearow, revealed our location almost immediately and followed every proper procedure, and should also be considered  blameless . The guardsmon on the northern end of the camp reacted without hesitation and put every effort into their pursuit, landing several successful attacks upon our persons, and did not cease in their chase even after they had discovered our identity, showing great loyalty to the crown and respect to their posts. Unfortunately, a rapid succession of Fire Blasts from an elite soldier followed by a Gem-enhanced Sleep Powder is simply too much for any non-insomniac Pokémon to handle.

I will not say where we took the prisoner. I will not say where they have gone. I have written this confession as it is my legal duty, a duty I am bound by. Besides, it will not make any difference. You will not find them, and they will not die at your hands. So there’s my confession, enjoy. I hope that it is  very useful to your investigation into a Pokémon who not only  confessed to the “crime”, but is openly  prideful of having committed it. I won’t apologise for what I did, I don’t regret what I did. No life left behind. Braze and I freed a prisoner of war, and there’s nothing you can do about it.


	2. Entry 831: Dame Susan “Susie” Vaughn

_“You looked cute and harmless. Was I ever wrong!” - Picnicker, FireRed & LeafGreen_

I am not a warrior. I found myself in the bloody chaos of the Battle of the Dragons on the twentieth of the Drake while searching for three friends of mine who had gone missing. By chance, I found myself in the town square, under the watchful eye of the historical statue of Mirko, surrounded by Pokémon who seemed to want nothing more than to turn me into history myself! It was my own fault for not leaving my Skarsgard scarf with the Earthspringers. The Varias had claimed this area of the battlefield.

The Dragoons had been exhausted. The Dragonair were still tearing open the sky. Shadow Walkers roamed the streets and Skarsgard and Earthspringer alike disappeared in the blink of an eye. Shock Waves from the beacons attached to the castle walls struck down our airborne forces. The heavy rain poured down on our heads, and small rivers ran through the cobblestones.

Before I even knew what was happening, a Poliwrath’s Focus Punch drove into my face and I was tossed into the overflowing fountain pool. The Varia soldier raised his hands and two towers of water formed on either side of me. I screwed my eyes shut and held my breath. But nothing happened. When I opened them again, the Poliwrath was unconscious on the floor. Japeth Vaughn, Sawsbuck, was standing over him, horns aglow.

He asked me if I had seen his daughter. I hadn’t. I asked him where his husband was; Lucas Vaughn, a Ditto, had Transformed himself into a Salamence and was searching from above. When finally he saw her, he screamed for his spouse and directed our attention to the troupe of Pokémon tearing through the streets towards the town square.

Susan “Susie” Vaughn was leading a small army of over two hundred Pokémon, all children deemed too young to join the battle, but who all shared with their elders the burning desire to reclaim their home. Some of you may know the name from Book One of  Ruby Heroes of the Skarsgards . If not, and you would like to learn more, her name is on page one.

The young Deerling led her party into the square and drove the Varias back. None of the Commanders nor their Generals had seen the attack coming, and in their assurance that the area was theirs, they hadn’t left enough soldiers to defend them against a surprise attack. With the help of Susie’s army, the Skarsgards gained a valuable vantage point.

But the Varias wanted it back. Before her fathers could reached her, a Dragalge soldier had knocked her to the floor with a lashing of Poison Tail. A super effective attack, dealt at close quarters. Nevertheless, she persisted. She pushed herself to her feet and charged froward.

Her fathers fought with everything they had, but a wall of black-and-blue armour stood between them and their child. I tried to slip through to reach her but I ended pinned beneath an Aggron’s foot. We couldn’t get through to her. None of her friends could. The Dragalge lifted her off of the ground in a Twister.

Most Pokémon who had never battled before might have panicked. I know I would have! Even the children on the ground were terrified. But not Susie. There was nothing but determination in her eyes.

Susie summoned an Energy Ball. She must have learned it from a TM, though how she obtained it in the first place, I dare not speculate. The power from the grass-type attack broke her free. She landed from five feet in the air, gracefully, on that ground she had never stood on before. There were no cobblestones in Ruby Forest.

The Dragalge was undoubtably stronger. But her newfound friends fought bravely by her side, and the Dragalge and her command were completely overrun.

I struggled beneath my attacker’s heel, so she pressed harder and harder until my breath left me. But Gina, a Munchlax and close friend of Susie's, didn’t hesitate to challenge a Pokémon more than three times her own size! She climbed up on the Aggron’s back and delivered a Lick attack to the face, paralysing her. Four more of the younger Pokémon climbed up onto the Aggron’s back and dragged her to the ground. A Ruby Taillow named Sora helped me to my feet and brought me to safety. She introduced herself as Susie’s new best friend. She is currently second-in-command in Susie’s squadron. Susie had sent her to protect me.

The young warriors drove the Varia forces from the town square. From there, the Skarsgards gained access to the temporary armouries, the food storage, and a key transition spot in the city.

The following is an account from Neil, a Fireball Darumaka in her party, aged thirty days, transcribed by yours truly:

**A Larvitar was hitting Viola (an Eevee) over and over and she couldn’t get away. So Susie hit him with Energy Ball! Then we were running and Gina (aforementioned) tripped and a Machop jumped at her! So Susie said to Kenelm (Tympole) and to use Bubble and he did and distracted the Machop and Susie Tackled him! Then I used Ember and we beat him!**

**Then a Mienfoo attacked us from the roof and she knocked out Raja (Sizzlipede)! So Susie kicked sand in his face (a Sand Attack) then Marlon (Woobat) and Zoe (Petilil) used wind attack (Gust) and Absorb attack and we beat her too!**

**Then there was this big stomping and the ground shook and a Diggersby was there and he hit Marlon and Zoe with his big ears! And I was scared but Susie wasn’t ‘cause she (had) told Gus to hide in the hay and when he came out the Diggersby had his mouth open like this (Neil’s mouth hangs open very wide), and then Gus wrapped around him and he couldn’t move (Gus is a young Onix, five days old at the time). And Viola Tackled him and Cindy (Sneasel) Scratched him and Joey (Houndour) Bit him and Vince (Torchic) and I hit him with our Ember attacks! Then Susie told Gus to let go and the Diggersby ran at her and she hit him with Energy Ball and we won!**

Neil is hopping up and down excitedly in front of me. I conclude our interview and reward him with a Red Gummi for his help.

Susie was awarded with the Azahar Bravery Award on the 1st of the Dawn 152 A.S., along with her new last name: “Vaughn”. She is, as the time of writing, the youngest Pokémon to receive this award, at the age of just over three months, 99 days old. She is training to become a dame of the Skarsgards, along with many of the Pokémon she fought with during the Battle of the Dragons, set to defend Dragon’s Way, where she’ll have a view of the City, the Village, and the fringes of Ruby Forest. Her father Japeth works as an Evron Guard and Lucas Vaughn is a live performance teacher living on the fringes of Grande City. A plaque dedicated to the young Dame hangs above the doorframe in their living room, where I’m currently writing this.

Susie’s coming now with a kettle of green tea; the four of us are gathered together to celebrate the release of a mutual friend’s memoirs. I’d better sign off. Best not to offend a future dame!

written by Ewan Ables

1st Bloom, 152 A.S


	3. Dear Midnight

_“What’s important is to never give up even if you lose.” - Ace Trainer, Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire_

Dear Midnight,

It’s me, Gaia. I know it’s been a very long time, and I am truly sorry that the very first letter I send to you after so long must be for a selfish reason, but I have no one else to turn to. I desperately need your help. The Varias lost. I know you told me they would, but I do not regret staying by their side. I fought for what was right. I have no regrets, but now, I do have troubles. I am on the run, in hiding. Somewhat difficult for a Giant, as you might imagine. I am writing to you from a cave inside of Herald Mountain. I have travelled very far from Grande City, and I have grown so very weary. I am weary with exhaustion and with fear and with mourning. They have taken Dei from me. I do not know what has become of him, but I must fear the worst, for any less would a dishonour to my duties as his protector.

I cannot tell you in a single letter alone the horrors that befell me at the Battle of the Dragons. You may have disliked the Varias, may have thought them brutish and uncaring; though I still posit that the Skarsgards are no better. But it is their new enemies we must fear, sister. The Earthspringers, they call themselves, led by a Swampert as cruel as he is arrogant. I was trapped beneath the earth for days, given no food, no water, no sunlight. If not for the burning desire to protect my charge, I may have lost my mind and simply rotted down there. But I could not leave Dei behind. I hope you see now, sister, how much the boy truly does mean to me.

I must find him, if he still lives. If not, then I must avenge him. I will not ask you to take up arms against the Skarsgards, but I ask that you allow me preserve myself until I can. I do not wish to be rescued, for I know the cost of what such an effort on your part would be. Stay where you are, beloved sister. I will assume the risk, I will make the journey. I’m going to come find you.


	4. Sentence of Dig, Lett, Slash; Itori 151

Sentence of Dig, Lett, Slash; Itori 151

_“I will show you that my love for my friends permeates every cell of my body.” - N, Black & White_

ITORI REGION

IN THE CIRCUIT COURT FOR THE COUNTY OF UNIVERSIDAD

TWELVE JUDICIAL CIRUIT

Civil

Plaintiff: THE POKÉMON OF EMERALD TOWN

Defendant: Slash, Dig, & Lett (no second names available)

This matter came on for Preliminary Hearing on, Monday, the 18th of the Death, 836, before the Honourable Winston Wulfric, Regional Court Judge.

Appearances:

CLIFFLANDS JUDICIARY COURT

Judge Winston W. Wulfric

Bailiff Marilee D. Winterberry

COURT GUARD

Donagh Gordon

Yegor Ott

Lacy Sander

Goda Fosse

DEFENDANTS

Slash

Dig

Lett

COURT REPORTER’S OFFICIAL TRANSCRIPT

SETTLEMENT HEARING

BAILIF: All rise. The Court of Universidad is now in session, the Honourable Judge Wulfric presiding.

THE COURT: Slash, Dig, and Lett, no last names, you are found guilty of twenty counts of petty theft, eleven counts of minor theft, twenty-nine counts of theft by force, one count of intruding upon Sanctuary grounds, and one account of resisting arrest. How do you plead?

DIG: Innocent, your honour.

THE COURT: On what grounds?

Defendants DIG and LETT confer with one another.

DIG: What was it?

LETT: I don’t know… You know.

DIG: I don’t… I don’t know.

THE COURT: Surely your attorney has been over this with you?

LETT (addressing DIG): Oh, oh, justifiable cause. It was justifiable cause.

DIG: Justifiable claws, your honour.

THE COURT: And how exactly were these claws justifiable?

DIG: They were water-types, your honour, and they were strong, I mean, we had to defend ourselves.

THE COURT: And the robberies?

DIG: We had to gather supplies.

THE COURT: Supplies for what exactly?

LETT: For when Ruby Forest takes over.

Disruption. Judge Wulfric calls for silence.

THE COURT: Order in the court. Defendants, please elaborate on that statement.

DIG: Not sure I should, even the watered-down version seemed to make these guys go bananas.

THE COURT: Answer the question, defendant.

LETT: Evron’s Barrier is going to break soon. When it does, we need to take shelter. We tried telling everyone else but they wouldn’t listen! No one believes us!

THE COURT: Can you explain to me why you believe the Barrier to be in danger?

LETT: Slash saw it himself. He told us.

THE COURT: Is that true, Slash?

SLASH offers no response.

THE COURT: You somehow saw a tear in this thaumatological barrier that has been up for centuries?

SLASH offers no response.

THE COURT: The INVISIBLE border, Slash?

SLASH offers no response.

DIG: See, we told you no one believes us! How can we explain ourselves to you when you won’t LISTEN?

THE COURT: Why isn’t he saying anything?

LETT: It’s hard to get him to stop, your honour.

THE COURT: The Sandslash, why isn’t he saying anything?

DIG: Slash doesn’t speak, your honour.

THE COURT: Is he mute?

DIG: No, we’re from Alamos.

THE COURT: Articuno’s grace. Is he a MUTE, defendant?

LETT: He doesn’t speak.

THE COURT: Can he speak?

LETT: He doesn’t.

THE COURT: CAN he speak, defendant?

LETT: Why are you still asking me?

THE COURT: All right. Never mind. But before we wrap this up, I’d like to know something.

LETT: Go for it.

THE COURT: What exactly was your plan? The Barrier breaks, Ruby Forest takes over the land, there’s nowhere to run, what then? You’re going to hide in a cave for the rest of your lives? You’re going to feed yourselves on Blast Seeds and Trapbust Orbs?

DIG: No, those supplies were only to keep us going while we escaped.

THE COURT: And how exactly did you intend to do that, Dig?

DIG: Yeah, that's right.

THE COURT: Mother of… Dig to WHERE, exactly? If the Barrier breaks and Itori is consumed, where EXACTLY do you intend to dig to?

LETT: The Halo Mountains. That place will always be safe from Ruby Forest. It’s more powerful. It’s more MAGICAL.

THE COURT: You’re going to dig all the way there?

LETT: Yes, your honour.

THE COURT: All the way to the Halo Mountains?

LETT: Correct.

THE COURT: On five Apples, two Grimy Foods, eight Sitrus Berries, and fifty Oran Berries?

DIG: You accusing us of lying, your honour?

THE COURT offers no response.

LETT: We aren’t lying! Slash has seen the Barrier break! He’s SEEN IT!

Judge Wulfric calls for silence.

THE COURT: If you have no other defences to make other than “Slash has seen the invisible Barrier break”, then I believe I’ve reached my conclusion.

DIG and LETT confer with one another.

DIG: If you lock us away now, you’re sentencing us to die!

LETT: We’ll ALL die! Ruby Forest is going to take us all! You have to listen! You have to RUN! PLEASE!

THE COURT: Dig, Lett, and Slash-

LETT: No!

Judge Wulfric calls for order.

LETT: No! I won’t let you!

THE COURT: Compose yourself, defendant, before you makes things even worse for all three of you.

LETT: I WON’T LET MY FRIENDS DIE!

LETT is restrained by the court guards. DIG and SLASH attempt to resist. All three are placed under psychic hold by Court Guard Goda Fosse. They did not cease resistance.

THE COURT: Dig, Lett, and Slash, I hereby find you guilty on all charges, as well as one count of resisting one count disorderly conduct, and on one count of count of attacking a court official. You are hereby sentenced to one year in prison, to serve a minimum of ten months. Court dismissed.

CERTIFICATE

ITORI REGION

CLIFFLANDS DIVISION

I, the undersigned, hereby certify that the foregoing pages contain a wholly truthfully and unabridged account of the aforementioned proceedings.

These events occurred on  Monday ,  1st of the Spectre ,  151 A.S.

Signed,

_ Spencer Finley _

Spencer Finley, Official Criminal Court Reporter of the Clifflands Region.


	5. Training Log, 2D, 152

_“Everyone's smiles shine so brightly._

_Those smiles led us to so many other people._

_And those smiles will lead us to a bright future._

_I'm so glad I got to meet everyone._

_I'm so glad I got to meet you.” - Lillie, Pokémon Sun & Moon_

This is my first entry in a while. Since the 20th of the Drake I’ve been squatting in the basement of Grande Castle. I spent most of my time chasing away the poison-types trying to get to Harriet. I suppose that counts as training.

I found an old catacomb where we could stop and rest in peace. I stayed there for three days, until the night of the last day of 151. In that time I defeated thirty-two opponents after a brief struggle with each, although some may have been returning enemies. I drove that particular Skorupi away four times.

I did not keep up with my dietary schedule. There was no food or water. The first three days consisted of nothing but tunnelling and battle. I took, by estimate, one hour of sleep each day. When we reached the catacombs I found an empty coffin to place Harriet’s body inside. What happened to the original owner I’m not going to think too hard about. I let myself rest.

I was poisoned along the way. I just sat waited for it to take my HP, then I waited to recover from fainting and carry on. I’m just thankful none of the poison-types found and ate me during that time. I spent another three days in a daze, either staring up at the ceiling or sleeping. The poison was excruciating but I made no sound for fear of alerting them to our presence. This qualifies as mental endurance training.

On the third night in the catacombs, the Skorupi came back. She had been following us ceaselessly, regardless of the punishment she I gave her for it. But what made her different from the rest of the Pokémon trailing us was that she never attacked. She tried to get close to Harriet several times, but no matter how many times I struck her, she never retaliated.

She started climbing up the coffin I had buried Harriet in. I ignored her, as I thought there was no way she would be able to push that massive slab of rock on her own. I lay back down and closed my eyes. I did not hear anything, but when I opened my eyes again, the coffin was cracked open and the Skorupi was already inside.

I took off the lid and saw her claw was inside Harriet’s neck, and it was glowing green. It was a kind of light pattern I’d never seen before. It was magic, I know that for certain.

Needless to say I snapped. I threw her into the air and used Blaze Kick with the leg that didn’t have an infected wound in it. She hit another coffin hard, but when she landed she just stared at me.

Harriet’s neck was turning green. I yelled, I suppose I really screamed at the Skorupi asking her what she’d done to her. She turned her claws up around her so they were pointed over her shoulders. I now know that it was sign language. I didn’t at the time, so I raised my swords.

I heard somebody say my name. I turned around and saw Harriet sat up in her grave.

She said: “Why am I in a fuckin’ tomb, Fortis?”

I dropped my swords and hugged her. I may have cried, but that’s a minor detail. She held me and let me get it all out of my system. She didn’t once complain or ask for my comfort for herself. Of all the times for her to become the mature one, I didn’t expect it to be her own death.

Then she said: “I have another question. Why am I turning green?”

The light was still spreading and it spread to the tips of her wings and tail. The Skorupi clicked her claws together. We didn’t know what she was trying to say, but I finally understood what she had done.

I bowed. I apologised in many words for my wrongdoings. The Skorupi clicked her claws gently. I took it to mean forgiveness.

Harriet jumped out of her grave.

She asked: “Where are we headed?”

I had no idea.

The first thing we did was tell someone we were alive. We found a Nidorina in Skarsgard apparel clearing the poison-types from the basement. She promised to inform the Queen of our survival. As much distaste as I have for our sovereign, I am somewhat flattered, though I will never admit that to her face. The Nidorina directed us to the exit and we managed to escape without asking the Earthspringers for help. Thank Cobalion.

Everyday since I’ve wondered if I’m doing the right that. Mickey deserves to know. He deserves to know every slimy thing his father has ever done, even before he faked his own death. I could tell him everything, everything about his worthless disgrace of a father, I could  ruin the Pokémon.

But would I be ruining Ford, or would I be ruining Mickey?

Ford. Cobalion’s justice. I named myself after that creature.

No. I can’t tell him. Harriet’s life would be in danger, and so would the lives of the hundreds of Pokémon under each of their commands. Mickey is not a Pokémon of war, but I can’t rule out the possibility. He’s gotten a lot stronger lately. A lot more like his father.

No, that isn’t fair. I’m certainly not like my father. And I’m  nothing like my mother, it turns out.

We watched the celebration from Cherryridge Hill. I don't know what in the Swords’ name happened to that place, but it was a godsdamned mess. But it was worth it to watch the Varia flag fall. At least, despite all the horrors we went through, the sacrifices we made and the comforts we gave up, at least it was  for something. Dreigo is gone, and the Pokémon of Ruby Forest are safe.

I still don't know where my parents are. I even don’t know what direction they went, but I’ve lived in Southern Itori for the past fifteen years, and I never saw a trace of them. So I imagine northwards is our best bet.

I can now imagine how they felt all those times I ran from home, to explore the Guardian battlegrounds or to meet with my “outsider” friends. Or to escape from Ruby Forest. Gods. I owe them a serious apology.

We were gathering our possessions when Harriet pointed down the hill. She had spotted somebody approaching us. The Skorupi.

She said: “Hey little buddy! Did you miss us?”

The Skorupi clicked. Harriet put her wings together in prayer and looked to me with those irritating Lillipup eyes. But how was I going to say no? That Pokémon had saved her life.

The Skorupi was in fact mute. She wrote her name for us in the soil: “Titan”.

Harriet said: “Welcome to the Team Trident, Titan!”

We are not Team Trident.

We’re taking shelter in a hostel at Crag Creek. The light had faded by the time we arrived, and Harriet was back to her normal color, fully-healed. Actually, she’s in better shape than she had been before we left for the battle.

She insisted we celebrate my birthday in the common room that evening. To my disgrace, I actually went. That Empoleon is a terrible influence.

Titan downed more drink than the Machamp across from her. A lot of Pokémon lost a lot of money in bets that day. To the great surprise of both of us, Harriet made P100,000 on her P100 bet. She won’t shut up about it now. I still don’t like gambling, I don’t care how much she’s made on this one, unimaginable occurrence.

Speaking of alcohol, to my further disgrace I still have not been keeping up with my dietary schedule. Beer is not in my dietary schedule. Godsdamnit, Harriet.

I must end this entry now. I believe I have reached the stage known as “Spinda-walking” and it is showing on my handwriting. I don’t like a untidy journal. Besides, I need as much rest as I can get before tomorrow. The three of us have a long journey ahead of us.

TRUE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The true final chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Treasure Hunters of the Forest. This Coda ends with a beginning. Fortis and Harriet may not be a part of Team Goldenrod, but they have a story to share, and I'm incredibly excited to share it with you.
> 
> This has been an incredible experience. I'm not sure what I can say that won't come across as cliché, but thank you, thank you, every single person who's read this far, and everyone else who gave it a try, even if you never see this. I appreciate every single one of you, and to everyone who's come to this point with me, I sincerely hope you enjoyed it, and I appreciate you more than I can really express. I've been writing stories for a decade now, never anything too exciting, but this is my very first time sharing my writing with anyone. Someday I hope to write for a living, and this is the very first step in that journey. Thank you to everyone who left constructive criticism, that crucial building-block towards success in any creative field. If I ever achieve anything from my writing, you will have had a part in it. Thank you to Miner7365 for inviting me to the PMD writer's discord, where I've already met so many cool people!
> 
> Finally, a special thank you for someone who's been an irreplaceable part of this journey, Legion29, for leaving a review on every single chapter. You've given me the hope in my heart I needed to keep posting, no matter how difficult it became, or how much drama was going on in my life, I've always had words I could fall back on to push me forward. I owe you an enormous debt of gratitude.
> 
> This concludes an incredibly important chapter in my life. But this is only the first chapter in the story. Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Treasure Hunters of the World will continue with a novella-length story based on the adventures of Fortis and Harriet, their new friend Titan, and a new, unexpected ally. A collection of short stories based on multiple POVs is also in the works. But the bulk of this work will be the main trilogy. Two full-length sequels to Treasure Hunters of the Forest are coming to fanfiction sites near you, so stay tuned! I hope I'll see you there, but if not, thank you again. I'll carry you in my heart. Cheers love!


End file.
